sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Сверхпроводимость, сверхтекучесть и нулевые колебания
Сверхпроводимость, сверхтекучесть и нулевые колебания Сверхтекучесть и сверхпроводимость, которую можно рассматривать как сверхтекучесть электронного газа, являются родственными явлениями. Основную особенность этих явлений можно представить себе, если полагать, что в сверхпроводнике, также как в сверхтекучем гелии, образуются особый конденсат, частицы которого связаны между собой энергией притяжения. Это взаимное притяжение не позволяет отдельным частицам рассеиваться на дефектах и стенках, если энергия этого рассеяния меньше, чем энергия притяжения. В результате отсутствия рассеяния конденсат приобретает способность перемещаться без трения. Сверхпроводимость была открыта более ста лет назад, а сверхтекучесть примерно на тридцать лет позже. Однако несмотря на большое внимание ученых к изучению этих явлений, они в теоретическом плане долгое время представлялись самыми таинственными в физике конденсированного состояния. И эта таинственность привлекала лучшие умы прошлого века к их изучению, о чем прямо говорил В.Л.Гинзбург в своей Нобелевской речи. Таинственность явления сверхпроводимости начала рассеиваться в середине прошлого века после того как было изучено явление квантования магнитного потока в сверхпроводящих цилиндрах. Это явление было предсказано братьями Лондонами еще накануне войны, но измерение были проведены лишь спустя почти пару десятилетий. Из этих измерений стало ясно, что ответственными за сверхпроводимость являются пары электронов, формирующие бозоны с нулевым суммарным спином и импульсом. Примерно в это же время было замечено, что замена одного изотопа сверхпроводящего элемента на другой приводит к изменению критической температуры сверхпроводников - так называемый изотоп-эффект. Этот эффект был трактован как однозначное указание на определяющую роль фононов в формировании сверхпроводящего состояния. Фононный механизм лег в основу теории Бардина-Шриффера-Купера (БКШ), которая получила всеобщее признание и фактически служит до сих пор единственной общепринятой теорией сверхпроводимости. Однако при этом как бы разорвалась гипотетическая связь между сверхпроводимостью и сверхтекучестью - в жидком гелии нет фононов, объединяющих атомы. Более чем пятидесятилетнее развитие БКШ показало, что эта теория успешно описывает общие закономерности явления, но ее нельзя назвать теорией сверхпроводников. Она объясняет такие закономерности как возникновение энергетической щели, специфику температурной зависимости теплоемкости, квантование потока и др., но не может предсказать главные параметры отдельных сверхпроводников - их критическую температуру и критическое магнитное поле. Точнее, формула для критической температуры сверхпроводников в БКШ приобретает вид экспоненты, в показателе которой стоят множители, неподдающиеся точному измерению, и потому эта формула не представляет практического интереса. Нечто похожее произошло и с теорией сверхтекучести. Вскоре после ее открытия Л.Д.Ландау в своих первых работах сразу показал, что это явление нужно рассматривать как следствие образования конденсата, состоящего из макроскопического числа атомов, находящихся в едином квантовом состоянии. и подчиняющегося квантовым законам. Это позволило описать основные характерные черты этого явления - температурную зависимость плотности сверхтекучей фазы, скорость звука и т.д. - но при этом не был дан ответ на вопрос о том, какой физический механизм приводит к объединению атомов в сверхтекучий конденсат и какова критическая температура этого конденсата, т.е. почему для гелия-4 отношение температуры перехода в сверхтекучее состояние к температуре кипения почти точно равно 1/2, в то время как для гелия-3 оно примерно в тысячу раз меньше. В целом описания явлений сверхпроводимости и сверхтекучести в их состоянии к началу ХХI века оставляли чувство некой неудовлетворенности в первую очередь тем, что не допускали общего механизма возникновения. Что касается общепринятого в прошлом веке утверждения, что фононный механизм является единственно возможным механизмом сверхпроводимости, то более поздние эксперименты показали, что это утверждение ошибочно. Опыты показали, что нулевые колебания атомов в ионных решетках сверхпроводящих металлов ангармоничны. В результате замена одного изотопа на другой приводит к изменению амплитуды этих колебаний и, как следствие, к влиянию массы изотопа на межатомные расстояния в решетке металла. Поэтому оказывается, что изменение массы узла решетки прямо влияет на энергию Ферми металла, т.е. изотопическая замена напрямую воздействует на электронную систему, а фононы оказываются ни при чем. При очень низких температурах, при которых возникает сверхтекучесть в гелии и сверхпроводимость в металлах, вымерзают все движения частиц, кроме их нулевых колебаний. Поэтому, как альтернативу, следует рассмотреть взаимодействие сверх-частиц через электромагнитные поля их нулевых колебаний. Этот подход оказывается плодотворным - рассматривая сверх-явления как следствия упорядочения нулевых колебаний, удается построить теоретические механизмы, дающие возможность получить оценки для критических параметров рассматриваемых систем, удовлетворительно согласующиеся с данными измерений. Так, оказывается, что критическая температура сверхпроводников как I рода, так II рода должна быть равна примерно 10 в минус 6-ой степени от температуры Ферми сверхпроводящего металла, что вполне согласуется с данными измерений. В то же время, разрушение сверхпроводимости магнитным полем происходит тогда, когда это поле разрушает когерентность нулевых колебаний электронных пар, что тоже хорошо согласуется с данными измерений. B.V.Vasiliev Superconductivity as a consequence of an ordering of the electron gas zero-point oscillations Physica C Superconductivity and its applications (2011) v.471, p.277-284 B.V.Vasiliev Superconductivity and condensation of ordered zero-point oscillations Physica C Superconductivity and its applications (2012) v.483,p.233-246 thumb|Сравнение вычисленных значений критических температур сверхпроводников I и II рода с их измеренными значениямиthumb|Сравнение вычисленных значений критических магнитных полей сверхпроводников I и II рода с их измеренными значениями В жидком гелии при возникновении сверхтекучести работает подобный механизм. Задача о взаимодействии нулевых колебаний электронных оболочек нейтральных атомов, находящихся в s-состоянии, была рассмотрена Ф.Лондоном еще перед войной. Им было показано, что именно это взаимодействие ответственно за ожижение гелия. Более внимательный анализ процесса упорядочения нулевых колебаний атомов гелия показывает, что сначала при температуре около 4К происходит упорядочение определенной моды нулевых колебаний. В результате между атомами возникают силы притяжения и происходит его ожижение. Полное упорядочение нулевых колебаний оболочек атомов гелия-4 и дополнительная энергия их взаимного притяжения, которые необходимы для создания единого квантового ансамбля, возникают при вдвое меньшей температуре, т.е. примерно при 2К, что согласуется с температурой перехода его в сверхтекучее состояние. В гелии-3 для образования сверхтекучего квантового ансамбля необходимо дополнительно, кроме нулевых колебаний, упорядочить магнитные моменты ядер, для чего необходимо понизить температуру ниже 0.001К, что также согласуется с опытом. Таким образом, удается показать, что в основе двух родственных явлений, как сверхпроводимости, так и сверхтекучести, лежит единый физический механизмом - упорядочение нулевых колебаний. 3.↑ B.V.Vasiliev Superconductivity and Superfluidity, SciencePG (NY), (2015)http://www.sciencepublishinggroup.com/book/B-978-1-940366-36-4.aspx Ссылки * Bardeen J, Cooper LN, Schrieffer JR : Phys.Rev.v108,1175 (1957) * Landau L.D. : JETP, 11, 592 (1941) * London F.: Trans. Faraday Soc. 33, p.8 (1937) * F. London : Superﬂuids.MacroscopicTheory of SuperﬂuidHelium, vol. I, Dover-NewYork, 1954 *Б.Васильев : Сверхпроводимость, сверхтекучесть и нулевые колебания М.: Lennex Corp, 2012 http://read.ru/id/3183828/ * Super-phenomena and zero-point oscillations * Superconductivity and Superfluidity-Part I: The development of the science of superconductivity and superfluidity in the 20th century, 2013Universal Journal of Physics and Application 1(4): 392-407, 2013 * Superconductivity and Superfluidity-Part II: Superconductivity as a Consequence of Ordering of Zero-point Oscillations in Electron Gas, 2013Universal Journal of Physics and Application 2(1): 22-35, 2014 * Superconductivity and Superfluidity Part III: Superfluidity as a Consequence of Ordering of Zero-point Oscillations, 2014Universal Journal of Physics and Application 2(3): 165-170, 2014